Esencia de vainilla
by love-poison
Summary: Misaki didn't feel well... and he was doing the only thing that could make him feel better. Short oneshot, JR.


_**Author's Note:**_ _It seems that the best time for me to write something is when things are not going so well, I guess it helps me to improve my mood, I don't know. I had had this idea on my mind for more than six months and just today I put in words. I hope you enjoy it, as I'm writing this I'm already feeling happier :)_

_The title means Vanilla's scent. Thanks to _ForeverAgainst_ for the corrections._

* * *

><p>Misaki wasn't feeling well. The last couple of days, his mood hadn't been the best and he knew exactly who was to blame. That damn Usagi-san!<p>

Messing with his mind, his body… his heart.

The poor boy was in a terrible state but, being who he was, he refused to admit that all of that was because of a simple reason: he was in love with the rabbit. Oh no, the brown haired boy could accept any other reason but that, the obvious one.

Due to all those thoughts and feelings that troubled his mind, Misaki had decided to do the only activity that could make him feel better and let the problems go away.

The young man was alone in the department of his tormentor, wearing a chick stamped apron and with a bowl in his hands. All the ingredients were scattered on the kitchen table, waiting for the cook to take them and used them to bake a delicious cake.

As the green eyed boy worked, he mumbled a catchy pop song to himself. Baking was definitely the only activity that could get his spirits up. It didn't take too long for a very wide smile to appear in the boy's face.

Misaki was truly happy when working in the kitchen.

There no pervert writer could tease him. There he felt as if he were transported to a different place; isolated from reality as he knew it, in a place where no worries reached his heart.

He used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen when he lived with his brother, ever since his parents' tragic accident. Takahiro brought new recipes once in a while and the, at that time, nine-year-old boy would do his best to make the perfect dish and gain his brother's hugs. He had always felt bad about that incident when he had first wanted to cook for his brother, instead making a disaster. Ever since that day, the boy had worked hard to improve his cooking skills.

It had all been a success. The university student was now a master at making delicious meals. However it was baking cakes what he loved the most. He collected every recipe he could and when left alone, he would dedicate all his time to mix the flour and eggs, add the sugar, the baking powder… turn the ingredients bought in the super into a delicious dessert.

All of a sudden, Misaki's movements and the song he was mumbling stopped. The boy came back to reality when he realized he had forgotten something important.

He was about to take off his apron when the apartment's door opened. It was Akihiko, best known as Usagi-san or the rabbit by the boy, carrying a bag full of groceries and with a look that said the idea of buying that stuff hadn't been his.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back." The boy murmured, adding quickly, "I'm going to the shops. I have to-" He really wanted to leave; with the man at home he was sure that all those weird thoughts and feelings would resurface.

"I went to the supermarket after the meeting, all you need is here." He put the bag on the kitchen table. It was clear to Misaki that what the man had said was true, everything was in there… He presumed he wouldn't need to buy anything in weeks. "I missed Misaki while I was in that building" He gently hugged the brown haired boy.

"Ahh… Haha, now that I remember, I had a paper due tomorrow. I think I'm going to go and finish it" He escaped from Usagi's hug and was going upstairs when he heard the man doing something in the kitchen. He quickly ran back there, only to see that the rabbit was lifting the bowl and looking at the oven.

"Baka Usagi put that down, I haven't finished it yet!" He took the bowl and released it from Usagi's hands. Usagi said nothing.

Misaki searched in the bag Usagi had brought until he found a small bottle with a brownish liquid. "You see, I haven't poured this" As he opened the bottle, a sweet perfume filled the room. He was pouring the liquid into the pastry but was interrupted by Usagi, who took the bottle out of his hands.

"It has a nice fragrance" the man stated, holding the bottle up to take a closer look.

"Yes, it has. Now would you gi-" He stopped at the middle of the sentence. Usagi held the bottle close to his face and was taking in the sweet smell it emanated. He looked like a little boy fascinated with a new discovery.

It didn't take long for the weird feelings to come back. Misaki could felt his heart beating faster and faster. Oh damn Usagi, thought the boy.

He was hoping his reactions would go unnoticed, but suddenly his and Usagi's gazes met. The rabbit let go the bottle and held Misaki close between his arms. When the bottle finally hit the floor, both men were so engaged in their kiss that they didn't care about it.

The liquid quickly spread on the kitchen floor, filling the air with a vanilla scent and suddenly Misaki felt as if travelling to that place, with no worries at all, just enjoying kissing the rabbit.


End file.
